Kumei...
by Tenshi2
Summary: The Prophecy has come true. The universe is in danger and a young woman is our only hope. Now if only she can survive friendship with a kooky namekusei-jin girl.
1. Default Chapter

The Story of Kumei..  
  
Ancient History of Vegetasei.  
  
Book of Prophiecies  
  
Prophecy of the Chosen....  
  
"The heavens cojoined and a golden light was born. And the light of the sacred stars shone down in a golden glow and the protector of our race was born. She is a warrior with the heart of a queen. She will either save us or destroy us. Her hair will be as spun silver, her eyes liquid starlight and her skin as fair as a summer's day. Her wit will be as sharp as a waxing moon and her mind as bright as the midday sun. Kind she will be, but do not incur her wrath. Kindness can kill. The sacred ones hath spoken and named their chosen. May the light shine upon us and bring the chosen one soon."  
  
The scholar looked up at the night sky. His tail waved langidly behind him as he was lost in thought. The dusty tomes in which he had searched into piled high in teetering towers. The heavens were acting odd tonight. The moon was turning an odd shade of red and a breeze had picked up. Thinking nothing about it, he set the book down and walked out of the library. Shaking his head, he mumbled to himself.  
  
"It will never happen. Sometimes I think the ancient ones were mad."  
  
He went into the palace sleeping quarters.  
  
However, unbeknownst to him, something odd was happening. The moon began to turn gold as the planets aligned in a perfect straight line. The stars began to flash silver as the pyshic energy of the planet began to focus. All of a sudden a brillant beam of golden-silver light shot up. The beam eminated from a small house in the outskirts of the town. A small female form was in the middle. Oddly enough noone could see the light, except for the child. She cooed and giggled with delight. After a few minutes the light suddenly vanished and everything returned to normal.  
  
Well, almost everything.....  
  
  
  



	2. Kumei...Changes are coming.........

Chapter 1...  
  
  
A small naked form was seen running from the house. Dripping wet and giggling, the toddler tried to run from her mother.  
  
"Kumei!!!! Get Back Here!!! NOW!," sighing, the exasperated mother sprinted after her wayward child. She smiled tiredly. She loved her little girl, but sometimes she could be a pain in the rear.  
  
Kumei giggled and turned a corner and ran ...smack into her dad... She looked at him with big blue eyes and an open mouth. Her long hair billowed out behind her. Her father took one look at the wet child in front of him and started laughing good naturedly.  
  
"Hmm...I take it you don't like baths, little one," Redinski chuckled. He picked up his wet daughter and wrapped her in his cape. She giggled as he put her on his shoulders and rode her around..  
  
Kitana dashed around the corner and crashed into her husband.  
  
"OMPH!!," she blushed," Oh, I am sorry!"   
  
"Keep this up and we will need speed bumps. I caught the little speed demon right here. She is ok.. She will be a speedy little warrior when she gets older. I think she may be head of her class at the King's Dojo."  
  
"You and your dreams," Kitana shook her head and proceeded to return the absent child to her bath.   
  
He chuckled again and followed his wife and child into the house.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Time is a river. It flows in only one direction. Change is inevitable.   
  
Kumei has blossomed into a hyper, energetic   
young 17 year old. She applied to the King's Dojo and had been accepted as a new student. Upon entering the school, she made new friends. One of which is a young scruffy, but fun young saiyan girl named Kisati. Kumei and Kisati met in a math class. Kisati is totally clueless in this class whereas Kumei excells in it.   
  
"No! Look! You need to put the exponet here!! Not there!!," Kumei tried for the fourth time to tell Kisati. Kisati was totally clueless.   
  
"There?," she said, cocking her head in total innocence. She knew she was ticking Kumei off.   
  
"No...," Kumei slapped her hand over her eyes in exasperation. She pointed to the other side of the equation. "Here!"  
  
"Oh," Kisati blinked, finally getting the point. Soon, thanks to Kumei, they finished the math homework and started on the math classwork.  
  
They worked on in silence as the bell rang for first period and the teacher walked in. The classwork was always on the board when the students walked in in the morning. The teacher was a stern person. She didn't like her students very much. Kisati stared at her work until her eyes crossed.  
  
"I don't get any ot this. I don't see how Kumei makes head or tails out of this," she thought," She must be a genius or something!" She sighed. She looked over across the room to her best friend who was happily working away. She shook her head and went back to crossing her eyes. Kumei was enjoying her work. She had finished her sheet of problems in record time. She sat back to rest her neck and looked over towards Kisati. Kisati looked at her work and sighed again. She was about ready to blast it in to oblivion. Soon, although not soon enough for Kisati, the bell rang. Kumei gathered her books and works. Kisati was growling as she shoved her stuff into her satchel.   
  
"Stupid math!," she mumbled," Why do I have to do so bad in it ?!" She started to leave the room when a gentle hand stopped her.   
  
"Hey," Kumei said softly," Where are you going? You aren't leaving me are you?"  
  
Kisati moved a strand of wild auburn hair out of the way of her face. Her tail lashed in agitation. She shifted her books on her shoulder.  
  
"Sorry. It's just that I stink in math!," Kisati's pale eyes blazed in annoyance as she looked in to Kumei's pale hazel ones. Kumei moved a strand of silvery hair like silk out of her eyes. "And...and..You're a freaking genius in it!"  
  
Kisati growled. Kumei giggled as she reasured her slightly agitated friend. "No worries! Remember, breakfast is next!" Both girls smiled at the thought of food. "Saiyans to the end, right?," Kumei said, smiling. They bolted towards the cafeteria.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After breakfast came history, science and then lunch. The last class of the day was Sparing.  
A class which both girls hated.  
  
" Argh.. I can't ever get these stupid offense techniques right!," Kisati growled as she practiced her forms. Failing again and again.   
  
"Ugh..Better than me.," Kumei said as she tried to practice her defense techinques. She failed just as bad as Kisati.   
  
As the two girls sparred for a few rounds for the instructor. Both hated to spar because even though they were saiyans ,they believed that fighting should be restricted to defense and not conquest. Kisati was decent in offense, whereas Kumei was decent in defense. As the two were so balanced in opposite areas they spared quite well together. They were doing quite well until the instructor told them to enter the next level. What happened next would change both their lives.   
  
Kisati had formed a rather large amount of energy and had sent it at Kumei. Kumei reacted instinctively. Blue lightnig seemed to come out from the thin air and strike the ground near the pale haired saiyan. Everyone in the Dojo looked on in confusion and fear as energy they could neither sense nor see was building around them. With a scream Kumei unleashed her attack. As Kisati's hot white ki blast rocketed toward her, Kumei stood absolutely still. Then with a bright glare the attack hit. Kumei stopped screaming. Kisati looked at her best friend. Waves of energy were flowing around her like waves on the seashore, during a hurricane. Kumei raised her arms and closed her eyes. Then, before anyone could think she attacked. She sent Kisati's own attack back at her, except that it was doubled in strength and speed. The energy wiped out the roof and part of the wall. The students ran, screaming in fear. Kumei merely looked on in confusion at her hands and the chaos she had caused. Then reality kicked in.  
  
"Kisati!," she screamed. The instructor had already reached her and revived her.   
  
"Quit yelling. I already have a vegeta sized headache," Kisati said, smiling tiredly. She had managed to put up a ki sheild just in time before the energy hit. The two girls laughed as the instructor looked at Kumei thoughtfully.   
  
"You two, with me. Now," the instructor said to the two girls. He helped Kisati to the infirmary and then came back for Kumei. He again stared at her thoughtfully.  
  
"We need to talk, Ok?," he said to her. He had made a decision and felt that she should be informed. After all, she was a person too.   
  
  
"Sure," she said, confusion evident in her eyes.   
  
to be continued. 


End file.
